Entre o Amor & a Paixão
by Carol Aglae
Summary: Sakura tinha a certeza que conseguira tudo que almejava, mas o principal era seu noivado com seu amor de infância, Sasuke. Mas a chegada de Uchiha Itachi promete abalar sua decisão. Principalmente quando ele lhe diz “Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, ma
1. Começo desastroso

**Humm... minha primeira fic com triângulo amoroso **

Resumo: Sakura tinha a certeza que conseguira tudo que almejava, mas o principal era seu noivado com seu amor de infância, Sasuke. Mas a chegada de Uchiha Itachi promete abalar sua decisão. Principalmente quando ele lhe diz "Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, mas vai ser minha em todos os sentidos"

- Sasuke só pode estar louco! – falou, enquanto manobrava seu Porsche preto pelos buracos da estradinha de terra.

Não ele só podia te batido com a cabeça, ou talvez estivesse usando alguma droga pesada como heroína. Pois não conseguia achar um motivo coerente para o irmão mais novo ter abandonado seu escritório de advocacia na capital de Konoha, em um bairro nobre, para se enfiar no fim do mundo. Só podia estar realmente louco.

- Baka! – bufou quando o carro caiu em um buraco.

Saindo do carro, para verificar a situação viu que a roda estava presa em uma poça de lama.

- Hn!

Encostando-se no capô do carro, ele pegou o celular no bolso do terno, mas logo viu que seria inútil, já que ele estava sem sinal.

Respirando profundamente, ele tentou ao máximo se lembrar das aulas de Yoga de sua mãe, para encontrar a tranqüilidade. Mas não conseguiu permanecer por muito tempo assim, Já que logo foram ouvidos berros de algum animal e uma voz fina.

- Seu baka, não faça isso kuso!

Curioso, ele seguiu em direção ao som e se deparou com uma cena um tanto que hilária.

Uma garota com a calça enrolada até a altura dos joelhos esforçava-se ao máximo para retirar um carneiro que estava atolado.

- Pare de se mexer! – ela disse ao animal tentando puxá-lo pelo pescoço. Ele se assustou e começou a pular, espalhando lama para todos os lados, deixando-a completamente suja.

Seus cabelos rosa havia se transformado numa massa de lama que lhe cobria os olhos. Com uma das mãos, ela tentou limpá-lo.

- Seu ingrato!

Reclamou, mas novamente tentou retirá-lo da lama.

- Acho que você não deveria puxá-lo assim. – Uma voz masculina soou-lhe ás costas. Imediatamente, Sakura se virou e viu um rapaz que a fitava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- O que faz aqui?

- Creio que isso é serviço de homem. Onde está seu pai para ajudá-la menina. – disse ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Primeiro eu não lhe perguntei se isso e serviço de homem ou não, e segundo eu não sou menina, tenho 23 anos.

- Para mim ainda é uma menina.

- Vai... – não terminou de falar ao vê-lo retirar o terno e aproximar-se.

Sob o olhar atento dela ele tentou retirar o animal que se sacudia de um lado ao outro.

- Quer uma ajuda? – perguntou com deboche.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela mesmo assim foi ajudá-lo. Os dois juntos puxaram o animal e, depois de várias tentativas e muita lama, conseguiram finalmente, colocá-lo a salvo.

Sakura e Itachi deixaram-se cair no chão exausto. Após alguns instantes, ela se sentou, tentando limpar o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Itachi também se sentou e, de repente seus olhares se encontram. Mas ele desviou o olhar para o animal e levantou-se para ver se ele não tinha se ferido. Mas o carneiro, assustado demais com o que tinha acontecido , reagiu, dando uma cabeçada no rosto do Uchiha.

Por um momento ele ficou cego de dor. Fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu avistou brilhantes orbes verdes o fitando com preocupação.

- Me diga... Quantos dedos você ver?

- Três. –ele respondeu com as mãos na têmpora.

- Ótimo! Você vai sobreviver. – riu.

- Você está rindo porque não foi com você.

- Claro que não seria comigo. Eu jamais me aproximaria de um carneiro assusta... – não pode terminar de falar já que o animal nervoso deu-lhe uma cabeça na perna. E ela caiu por cima de Itachi na lama.

- O que você estava dizendo senhorita?

O rosto de Sakura tinha se transformado em uma máscara de lama. Mas logo a raiva que ela estava sentindo se dissipou dando vazão a uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Só dá para ver seus olhos.

Ele também não pode reprimir um sorriso que escapou do canto de seus lábios com a situação em que estava. Qualquer cliente que o vê-se assim jamais acreditaria que se tratava do empresário Uchiha Itachi.

- Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? – uma voz fria e rude foi ouvida atrás deles.

- Sasuke-kun!

Desviando o olhar do homem ao lado de sua noiva, Sasuke fitou o estado em que ela se encontrava; Coberta de lama da cabeça aos pés e deitada em cima de Itachi.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo Sakura.

- Bem... O carneiro atolou na lama e eu tentei ajudá-lo, mas ele...

- Olá, irmãozinho. – Itachi, se levantou e limpou o rosto sujo de lama.

- Itachi!

Retornando a fitar o homem viu o momento que ele, virou Sakura para o lado, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudar ela se levantar.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu poderia ao menos tomar um banho antes de responder suas perguntas? Se não reparou eu estou imundo.

- Hn.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou tímida.

- Ele é meu irmão, Sakura. – Sasuke respondeu friamente.

Atônita, Sakura fitou de um ao outro. O homem com o qual ela caiu na lama era irmão de seu noivo. Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar analisar a situação constrangedora, sentiu mãos possessivas segurarem seu braço.

- Sakura, vamos para casa você está imunda, e Itachi, de a volta e siga pelo mesmo caminho que veio.

-Hn.

- Sasuke-kun, não seja grosso. Seu irmão veio até aqui para vê-lo, deixe que ele ao menos tome um banho e coma alguma coisa.

Bufando, ele concordou com Sakura e seguiram para a fazenda da família Inuzuka.

Sakura, no banco de trás do carro do Uchiha mais novo, sentia-se totalmente envergonhada pelo modo como conhecerá Itachi.

- Droga!

- O que disse Sakura? – Sasuke indagou, observando-a do retrovisor.

- Hã... Nada.

Dando de ombros ele seguiu pela estradinha que levava a fazenda da família de Kiba. Assim que atravessaram os portões, Sasuke segurando a noiva pelo braço a levou direto para a casa, sem esperar pelo irmão.

- Calma Sasuke-kun. O que houve?

- Preciso dizer.

- Foi um acidente, eu já disse!

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Agora vá tomar um banho.

Itachi que estava igualmente coberto de lama observava a cena de ciúme do irmão sem demonstrar interesse.

- O que aconteceu com você? – A senhora Inuzuka indagou assim que viu o estado de Sakura.

- Tsume-san... E uma longa história. Eu posso contar ela depois, e que agora eu preciso de um banho.

- Claro, vai lá menina. Mas vejo que não é só você precisando de um banho. – apontou para o homem parado ao lado da porta. – Você também está precisando de um bom banho, Sakura mostre, por favor, o banheiro no fim do corredor para ele.

- Sim.

Guiando pelo corredor da fazenda, Sakura parada a porta do seu quarto apontou o local onde ele poderia se lavar.

- Bem se precisar de alguma coisa e só chamar. – disse com um tímido sorriso.

- Preciso de alguém que lave minhas costas.

Fitando incrédula, o sorriso no canto dos lábios dele, Sakura bateu com a porta e rumou bufando para o banheiro.

- Quem ele pensa que é? – resmungava enquanto tirava as roupas. – Baka pervertido!

Sentindo a água gelada escorrer por suas costas, Sakura fechou os olhos por algum segundo em busca da tranqüilidade. Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos até sentir um par de mãos tocarem em seu ombro.

Assustada ela gritou e tentou estapear o atrevido.

- Sakura, sou eu, Sasuke!

- Ah, Sasuke-kun... Eu pensei que fosse... – não terminou de falar

- Pensou que fosse?

- Deixa para lá, eu estava distraída. Mas...

- Pensou que fosse meu irmão? – a interrompeu.

- Eu estava distraída.

- Está bem, Sakura.

Deu de ombros e saiu batendo a porta do banheiro, deixando-a totalmente atônita com sua reação. Nunca tinha presenciando um ataque de ciúmes por parte do Uchiha.

Sim, tivera aquelas vezes em que ele lançou olhares mortais para quem fosse mais atrevido com ela, mas nada comparado à raiva que estava estampada no rosto dele.

- É... O dia promete.

**Nota: E só uma pequena introdução para os capítulos a seguir **


	2. Atração

Constrangedor... Essa era melhor palavra para definir o almoço na casa da família Inuzuka. Não por causa da família, mais sim pelos seus hospedes que depois de explicar o que tinha acontecido para estarem cobertos de lama, calaram-se formando um silencio sepulcral.

Vez ou outra ela levantava os olhos do prato a sua frente e fitava o noivo que se mantinha compenetrado na refeição e Itachi que aparentava não estar nem aí para o clima na mesa.

- Itachi, acredito que veio visitar seu irmão, não é? – Tsume, indagou tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- Na verdade eu fui intimidado a vir aqui. Minha mãe queria noticias do filho desnaturado que resolveu sumir do mapa.

- Já tem suas informações. Diga que estou bem.

- Irmãozinho, os ares do campo te fizeram mal. Está tão frio.

- Não preciso dos seus sarcasmos agora, Itachi.

O Uchiha mais velho, apenas sorriu e voltou a se entreter na sua refeição. Para logo em seguida fitar profundamente Sakura. Agora podia analisar melhor as feições dela, sem toda aquela lama. E por fim entendia o motivo do irmão ter ido parar naquele fim de mundo.

O restante do almoço transcorreu dessa maneira, em silêncio que vez ou outra era quebrado por Hana ou Tsume, que tentavam ao máximo tirar a tensão da mesa. O que se mostrou uma tarefa impossível já que vez ou outra Itachi falava algumas coisas que irritava profundamente o irmão. Mas logo Sasuke, se levantou da mesa bufando.

- Aonde você vai, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura indagou.

- Hn.

Sob o olhar atônito dela, ele não respondeu e saiu antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta.

- Hum... Ele parece irritado. – Itachi comentou com seu típico sorriso Uchiha.

- Tudo por culpa sua. – Sakura acusou.

- Minha? O que eu fiz?

- O que você fez? Você fica falando umas piadinhas sem graça e pergunta o que fez?

Itachi sorriu.

- Eu tenho culpa se meu irmão não sabe levar na esportiva? Eu só falei que você e uma bela mulher e que sempre que quiser cair na lama me chame.

- Seu baka! Eu sou noiva do seu irmão! – esbravejou irritada, jogando o guardanapo no chão.

- Eu sei. Não grite.

- Então porque tem quer ficar agindo desse jeito?

- Primeiro eu já disse... Não grite. E segundo foi você que caiu em cima de mim.

- Foi um acidente. – defendeu-se

-Hn.

Furiosa ela afastou os pratos e saiu bufando com uma imensa vontade de atirar as coisas em cima da mesa sobre o cunhado.

- Chikusho!

Xingou batendo a porta do quarto. Por culpa dele Sasuke estava irritado com ela.

- Imbecil estúpido! -Atirou os ursinhos de pelúcia contra a porta.

Como ele ousava ficar dizendo cantadas baratas na frente de Sasuke... E ainda por cima na própria cunhada.

- Sakura, posso entrar? – Tsume indagou da porta.

- Claro Tsume-san!

Sorrindo a mulher entrou e observou os vários ursinhos espalhados pelo chão e uma Sakura com a respiração ofegante. Como se tivesse cansada de tanto esbravejar.

- Eu ouvi um barulho... Está tudo bem?

- Está sim. – falou alisando os cabelos.

Ainda duvidando que estivesse tudo bem, a senhora Inuzuka deu de ombros e colocou a caixa que estava segurando em cima da cama.

- Temos que experimentar seu vestido de noiva, Sakura!

- Agora?

- Claro... Eu preciso ver se ele ainda precisa de ajustes.

- Mas...

Sem oferecer a chance de Sakura recusar, ela retirou da caixa o belíssimo vestido branco e o estendeu em cima da cama.

- O que está esperando?

Sorrindo com a animação da mulher, Sakura retirou as roupas e cuidadosamente pôs o vestido de noiva que estava sendo feito sob medida.

- Está linda!

O vestido de corte simples e sem alças, modelava perfeitamente as curvas de Sakura. Atendendo a seu desejo, Tsume não colocara babados, brilhos e etc.

A futura Uchiha queria que seu casamento fosse simples, combinando com os ares do campo. Não queria nada de muito luxuoso e exagerado. O que tinha que se sobressair era o sentimento de ambos durante a cerimônia.

- Não se mexa, ou vou acabar te espetando.

Ignorando o que ela dizia ela deslizou os dedos sobre o tecido, ficando arrepiada ao sentir sua maciez.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que por fim realizaria seu sonho de infância de se casar com Uchiha Sasuke. Seu coração batia desenfreado só em imaginar que só faltavam três meses para dizer à palavra que mais ansiava: Sim.

- Então como estou? – perguntou descendo do banquinho e dando uma volta.

- Volte aqui, menina eu não terminei.

Sorrindo, Sakura inclinou-se como se tivesse a cortejando e a puxou pela mão para dançar uma valsa pelo quarto com ela.

- Ah eu estou tão feliz, Tsume-san! – disse esquecendo-se até da discussão com Itachi.

- Estou vendo menina.

- Eu finalmente estou realizando meu sonho.

- E, mas acho melhor você retirar logo esse vestido antes que o estrague.

- Nyaah... Eu queria ficar mais um pouco com ele.

- Tire logo, menina.

Retirando o vestido, Sakura o colocou novamente na caixa e deu um beijo nesta.

- Sakura... Sei que não devo me intrometer, mas você não acha que foi muito rude com Itachi?

- Rude?

- Sei que ele ficou provocando, mas ele é seu cunhado. Vocês serão da mesma família, então acho que deve pelo ou menos haver um clima de harmonia entre vocês.

- Está certa, Tsume-san.

Antes que a Haruno fizesse menção de ir ao encontro de Itachi, a porta de seu quarto foi aberta abruptamente por uma Hana nervosa.

- Mãe... O Itachi... Ele caiu do cavalo!

- O que?

- Ele teimou que queria montar no Thunder.

- Ah meu Kami-sama! – colocou as mãos na cabeça – Sakura termine de se vestir e venha vê-lo.

- Claro.

Puxando a filha pela mão, Tsume correu em direção ao local onde Itachi estava caído. Mas este já tinha sido levado para o quarto com a ajuda dos empregados da fazenda.

Vestindo-se apressadamente, a Haruno seguiu em direção ao quarto de hospedes onde encontrou Tsume e Hana o fitando com apreensão.

- Ainda bem que chegou!

Aproximando-se da cama, Sakura abriu os primeiros botões da camisa dele, e verificou se a pulsação estava normalizada.

Umedecendo o pedaço de pano com álcool, passou sob o nariz dele que imediatamente se irritou com o cheiro forte.

- Itachi, se sente melhor? – Sakura indagou assim que ele abriu os olhos.

- Estou um pouco tonto, e minha perna dói. – soltou um leve gemido de dor.

Fitando-a o lençol que o cobria, Sakura viu que este estava sujo de sangue.

- Você deve ter se ferido, quando caiu.

- Sim. – falou com as mãos nas têmporas. – Minha perna está doendo.

- Mãe, acho melhor deixar a Sakura-chan trabalhar em paz.

- Sim, querida. Vamos.

Sozinha no quarto com Itachi, Sakura retirou o lençol que o cobria e abriu sua bolsa de primeiros socorros.

- Acho melhor você tirar a calça.

- Humm...

- Para eu examinar o ferimento. – explicou.

Apesar da dor que estava sentindo, ele não pode deixar de provocá-la.

- Sakura... Eu não consigo tirar sozinho... Ajuda-me.

- Eu? Não... Nem pensar!

- Sakura... Por favor.

Bufando, ela ajoelhou-se na cama e o ajudou a desabotoar a calça e puxá-la para baixo. E não pode conter a coloração avermelhada que invadiu seu rosto ao vê-lo apenas de cueca boxer preta e camisa.

- Irei pegar uma bermuda para você vestir. - disse sem ousar fitá-lo.

- Não precisa... Esta confortável assim.

Dando de ombros, ela abriu sua bolsa de primeiro socorros e umedeceu um pedaço de pano e limpou o ferimento. Depois pegou um liquido anti-séptico e espalhou sobre a ferida.

- O machucado não é grave, o sangramento já parou. Mas você ainda sente alguma dor?

- Minha perna esquerda... Está dolorida. Acho que foi a pancada quando cai no chão. Eu tinha sofrido uma fratura nela, mês passado.

- Agora está explicado. Mal se recuperou de uma fratura e, busca outra.

-Hn.

- Deixe-me ver como está.

Devagar, ela posicionou a mão na panturrilha da perna. Sentiu a pele úmida de suor e a maciez dos pêlos negros. Gentilmente, testou a tensão dos músculos. Estavam rígidos, fazendo-a concluir que ele não devia ter seguido muito bem as recomendações do médico.

- Dói? - Sakura, perguntou massageando o músculo.

- Hn... – ele replicou, com a voz rouca.

Sakura massageou o músculo até sentir o nó da rigidez se dissolver. Então prosseguiu ao longo da perna, passando pelo tornozelo. Quando atingiu a musculatura, percebeu que não havia tensão.

- E quanto à outra perna? – indagou de forma profissional.

Ao massagear a coxa musculosa percebeu a alteração na respiração de Itachi e o viu se agarrar ao lençol. Avaliou-lhe o semblante. Não conseguia discernir se ele estava com dor ou se a massagem incitava outro tipo de sensação.

Quando se entreolharam, ela notou no mesmo instante o que acontecia. Sakura sentiu-se corar da cabeça aos pés. Antes que pudesse se afastar, ele a segurou pelos ombros.

- Não pare - a voz sedutora parecia aquecer todo o aposento.

- Itachi, por favor – Sakura tentou em vão recuar, pois ele a mantinha presa entre as pernas. Tentou desviar o rosto, mas os olhos negros exigiam total atenção.

- Sabe que o tocava de maneira profissional – ela, enfim, argumentou – Estava verificando se os músculos estavam enrijecidos.

Itachi sorriu.

- Bem, agora tenho um músculo enrijecido, Sakura. Mas não é minha perna.

Ela abriu a boca diversas vezes diante do que ele dissera, mas nenhum som ousava sair. Mas logo a raiva apossou-se, e ela o empurrou na cama.

- Seu pervertido! Eu sou a noiva do seu irmão deveria me respeitar, sou sua cunhada!

- Cunhada não é parente Sakura.

- E, mas mantenha-se longe de mim!

-Tem medo de não resistir?

- O que?

-Confesse eu sou melhor que meu irmãozinho.

Ela levantou a mão ensaiando uma bofetada, mas não teve coragem e apenas ameaçou. E ele aproveitou-se desse ato para segurar as mãos dela e imobilizá-la ainda mais. Em um movimento rápido ele inverteu as posições e ficou sobre ela.

- Você é uma linda enfermeira.

Sakura engoliu em seco, ao fitar os profundos orbes negros que a fitavam com desejo e admiração. Parecia que com um simples olhar ele podia despi-la.

- Solte-me Itachi, agora!

- Não... Eu quero você aqui.

- Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dado o direito para agir desse modo comigo.

Sorrindo, ele aproximou-se ainda mais dela praticamente colando seus corpos.

- Sem toda aquela lama, você é uma menina muito interessante **cunhadinha.**

Furiosa ela tentava se liberta inutilmente, o que ocasionava risos nele.

- Me solte, para com essa palhaçada!

Nervosa, ela não sabia o quão provocativa estava sendo. Os cabelos rosa havia escapado do rabo-de-cavalo e moldavam o rosto delicado, as belas esmeraldas o fitavam com apreensão e seu rosto tinha adquirido um tom avermelhado.

- Por favor...

Não pode terminar a frase, já que ele a calou com um beijo. Os lábios sensuais eram quentes e persuasivos.

Embora quisesse repeli-lo, a incrível sensação daquele beijo derrubou suas defesas. Os lábios não a tentavam simplesmente a saboreavam e a incitavam-na sobremaneira.

Sua razão desapareceu no fogo da atração. A força que os unia pareceu-lhe muito perigosa, pois deixava evidente atração que ambos sentiam.

- Sakura!

A voz de Sasuke a chamando no corredor os despertou, mas Itachi ainda não soltou. O que causou desespero em Sakura.

Se Sasuke tinha ficado zangado com a cena na lama, se a visse então debaixo de Itachi e com ele somente de cueca seria... O fim!

- Por favor... Me solta?

- Com medo que meu maninho veja você me assediando.

Revoltada com o que ele dissera, Sakura remexeu-se até conseguir livrar um braço das mãos dele, e puxou os cabelos dele.

- Droga... Isso dói!

- Bem feito para você!

Livre dele, ela correu para um canto do quarto em busca do fôlego. O que tinha acabado de acontecer fora loucura, mas não podia negar a atração entre eles. Somente de ele a fitar ela já sentia as pernas ficarem bambas.

Com medo que se rendesse de novo, ela saiu rapidamente do quarto com o rosto corado devido à situação constrangedora pelo qual passou. Distraída, bateu contra o peito de Sasuke.

- O que houve Sakura? – indagou colocando um dedo em seu queixo.

- Ah... Não e nada. E que estava cuidando do ferimento do seu irmão.

- Hn?

- Ele caiu do cavalo.

- Como ele está?

- Bem, só precisa descansar.

- Ótimo agora você pode sair comigo.

- Sim. Mas preciso trocar de roupa.

- Tudo bem. – abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa. – Não demore.

Antes que ela fizesse menção de ir se trocar, Itachi apareceu em frente à porta do quarto apenas de cueca e camisa ainda.

- Cunhadinha... Esqueci de agradecer. Você é uma ótima enfermeira.

Sasuke lançou um olhar interrogativo de um ao outro, mas Sakura não conseguia proferir se quer uma palavra. Seu rosto estava hiper vermelho e sua boca abriu diversas vezes.

"Droga!" - xingou em pensamento. Sentia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis.

**OoOoOOooOoOo**

**Nota: **Desculpa se este capítulo estiver ruim, mas que estou sem tempo para escrever direito

Mas obrigada pelos comentários, estou muito feliz que tenham gostado. Ah nessa fanfic o Itachi estará um tanto pervertido (acho que já perceberam XD) e porque se não a história não evolui, afinal ambos os irmãos tem a personalidade fria.

Mas uma vez obrigada pelos comentários.


End file.
